In a theatre, a director or producer plans the paths taken by actors or objects as they perform. The actors or objects then follow the paths. Cues may also be provided to prompt when an actor or an object should follow the path, and to show where the path is located.
Paths are also used in robotics, automation control, and surveillance. Paths can be planned and then followed by a person or an object.